Glitch/Lives
[http://candycrush.wikia.com/wiki/Glitch/Lives?action=edit Please report it here] if you found any glitches that related to Lives. 6 Lives Glitch Sometimes a glitch occurs where by the player has 6 lives instead of 5. This is because once a player enters a level, one life is subtracted, which initializes the 30 minute timer, and if the player completes the level or does not do anything on non-timed levels, one life is added back. Procedures to make this glitch: *Make your life 1 or 4 *Go to a level *Leave it there and don't make any moves *Leave your electronic device for 2 hours or more *Then unlock your phone and PUSH THE RED BUTTON!!! *There you have it! You have made this glitch! (ZombieBird4000: I have analyzed this glitch for more than a month and it truly works!) Alternatively, you can do this glitch in another way *Have 1, 2, 3, 4, or 5 lives *Play a level *Leave it there and do not make any moves *Go to settings *Change the time 1 day ahead then current *Go back onto Candy Crush Saga *Now quit the game And look at your lives! It is not graphical because if you move once and quit (or otherwise fail the level) you will have 5! You can do this more than once. Lives are zero when you play Glitch This glitch happens if you let the failure pop-up box for a long time, the lives run out slowly like, if the player has 3 lives and lost the one, if the player clicks the End Game button and lets the pop-up box for a long time he or she will lose a life, and then the player plays again the level he or she will lose another life. During he/she plays, she/he runs out of lives when he or she is playing. Full Lives Is Reset To 0 Glitch This glitch may happen if you are going to have 1 more live when you have no lives in the Facebook version. When you try to access a level, the window "No More Lives" will be displayed, but the window will close quickly. Refreshing the page (or in some cases, waiting for a bit) will make the life counter shows as normal. '''Note: '''This glitch can also be seen when you have 1, 2, 3 or 4 lives. Mobile Wrong Lives displayed glitch As of 1.52.2, at Dreamworld map, the lives you have in Reality was not displayed correctly, it showed your current lives in Dreamworld instead. This was fixed in 1.56. Web No Lives shown as One Live Glitch Sometimes on web version, you are supposed to have run out of lives, but sometimes the live indicator shows that you have one. It does not allow you to play with this fake live however. Life Mechanic Change on mobile An update on mobile made the life mechanic change. However, if the user had split Reality and Dreamworld lives, it will result in your lives being messed up: *If you lose lives in Reality, you will also lose lives in Dreamworld. If you run out of lives and go to Dreamworld, trying to play a level will show "Get more lives" with it saying Full instead of "No more lives". *If you lose lives in Dreamworld, the game will count it as losing lives in Dreamworld, but actually in the data is still says you have lives. As a result, you can keep exiting and reentering a level when you are "out of lives" to play in Dreamworld with unlimited lives. This does not affect Reality lives. This was fixed on June 20, 2016. Category:Glitches